To Live or Die
by crazyefra
Summary: AU. OOC. Modern day. What do you do when everything you knew changes. This is what happens to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's life as they struggle to survive a zombie apocalypse created by man.


_Well, it took me awhile and now it's here, the first chapter of my epic story (I hope). It would have the following pairings: some NARUSHION, slight NARUHINA, one sided SAKUINO, slight KIBASAKU, slight SASUKIN, onesided SASUKARIN and finally NARUSAKU (but not in part one).  
_

_Send me some feedback. The characters at times would be OOC.  
_

_I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be good._

_Enjoy!!!_**  
**

* * *

Unknown Location. October 9, 2012 (12 hours before the outbreak)

_(Static)… It was said that the world would end but not this way. These things are not human, after all no one dies and gets back up but this happened and right now I'm the only one still alive. It was supposed to be a routine experiment just like the other ones but this time the corpse given to us by Orochimaru himself was very much alive. This thing was disgusting, it had spikes starting to grow from his back, it didn't even have the pale color of a corpse instead it had a crimson red color all over the body like blood. This thing was bigger than any of us, almost reaching the roof of the lab and the only thing that was keeping this monster from eating us were the chains wrapped around its neck, wrists, and legs. We started to gather some blood samples, gathered some information on its weight and bone density. What happened next was just out of a horror… Oh my god they found me, please whoever finds this, make sure the world knows of this before it's too…(Static)_

xxooxxx

Whirlpool country. October 10, 2012 (two hours after the outbreak).

Pain, it was the only thing going through Naruto Uzumaki's mind. For you see today, even thought is his birthday, his life has changed from good to bad to worse. It all started after his dinner with his parents and girlfriend turned fiancée. The four were just going through the parking lot to their cars. During their walk they found themselves staring at a man, who had his back against them, with blood coming from his arm. Naruto's father, Minato got close to the man.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Minato

The man didn't respond, just stood staring at nothing. Minato looked at the others and saw their shocked faces. He turned around a little too late to see the man's milky white dead eyes and blood covered mouth bite down on Minato's wrist.

"Dad!" said Naruto as he pushed the man of off him. Naruto looked at his mother and without a word Kushina nodded and went to check on Minato's wound. Naruto looked at the man that started getting back up.

"I don't know who you are but you need to stop this before we call the cops" Naruto threaten but the "man" only made a gurgling sound as if trying to laugh and that's when they saw that the "man's" throat was ripped off. Shion couldn't contain herself and just threw up, Kushina turn away while still helping Minato to his feet.

Naruto just looked away disgusted for a second, a second that almost cost him his life and how he knew that this thing was some kind of monster out of a horror movie. The "man" jumped him but Naruto managed to hold "him" by the shoulders.

"Can I get some help here" yelled Naruto while the zombie kept thrashing in his grasp.

"I'm coming" said a composed Shion who was looking in her purse for something.

"Hurry up, this guy's breath stinks like shit" said a disgusted Naruto.

BANG!!!

A shot was heard and the zombie went limp in his grasp. Naruto pushed the body off of him and got up with a shocked expression.

"Holy shit, are you fucking crazy. What are you thinking, babe? Now the cops would come and charge us for murdering a man" said a dejected Naruto still looking at the body.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun but it's my job and the man was already dead" said Shion in a neutral voice.

"What do you mean 'your job'? Where did you get that gun? And why are you- yelled Naruto but got cut off by a slap.

"Calm down, honey. I'll explain later just help your parents" said Shion in a sweeter voice.

Naruto touched his red cheek before going toward his parents. They were in the side of a car with Minato sitting with his back against the side of the car while Kushina was knelt down on his side holding the wounded arm. Naruto knelt on one knee and smile at his parents.

"How are you holding up, dad?" asked Naruto while patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, that bastard really bites hard but I'm not complaining. I'm just feeling weak." Minato said making Naruto laugh with him.

"Naru-kun we should call for an ambulance" said a concerned Kushina.

"Already tried but the lines are full" said Shion in an almost bitchy way. Naruto stood up a little angry and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's going on here Shion-chan? Is that even your name?" asked a furious Naruto.

"That's my real name but I can't say what's going on here, I'm not allo- Shion didn't finish as Naruto gave her an angrier gaze and gave a hard squeezed to her shoulders.

"Cut the bullshit and fucking tell me already, god damn it" said an angered Naruto. Shion was about to speak when Kushina screamed. When Naruto turned around he saw his father hugging Kushina but he saw the fearful stare his mother gave him made him realize that Minato's "hug" was something worse.

"Mom!" said Naruto as he pushed his zombiefied father off of Kushina. "Dad, please stop this" pleaded Naruto to only hear another gunshot and see his father's body fall in his back. Naruto was about to stand up when he felt his mother hold him by the arm.

"Naru-kun, do…don't fig…fight with Shi…on, is not her fa…fault." Kushina said as she was holding her neck wound. "Mom try not to speak, you're going to be fine. I'll make-"said Naruto with tears. "No I'm so…so…sorry but there's no…thing you can do, ju…just live sa…save yourself. I lo...lo…ve you" said Kushina as she made her last breath.

"Mom stay with me, mom, MOM!!" screamed Naruto as he was shaking her. Shion, even though she had tears, she knew that Kushina would wake up but as something else.

"Naruto-kun please move, I need to shoot your mother before she turns" said Shion making Naruto look at her with so much hate that it felt very out of character for her. Naruto was about to say something but remembered his mother's last words and decided to stand up, move out of the way and finally close his eyes.

With his eyes closed he could hear distant sirens, gunshots, screams and even car crashes before hearing Shion's gun and a splashy like sound. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with the only person he started to doubt. What happened next would be in his mind forever.

"I love you so much but my mission is over and when I tell you this just run out of here and leave this place" Shion said before kissing him. Naruto only nodded and he started listening to Shion's story, of how she had to spy on Minato, of how she fell in love with him, of her job and of a supposed virus created by the Uchiha corp. that would cure every illness.

"Shion-chan I need you with me, I can't go alone on this. Please come with me" Naruto pleaded only to see Shion glaring at him.

"Leave me, I can't live like this not after killing your parents, so please let me go" Shion said sorrowful. "But-"Naruto tried to say. "No, I said leave me ALONE!!!!" screamed Shion with more tears running down her cheeks. Naruto just lowered his head and before getting out of there he gave her one last kiss and that was the last time he saw Shion. He ran to the direction of his car without looking back and with a new way to live in this, now god forsaken world.

* * *

_I hope to hear from everyone :D_

_Goodbye_**  
**


End file.
